Earth and Fire then Wind and water
by mr grimjaw
Summary: what happens when Jin and Zuko join team Avatar will love bloslme between the two and what of a biger and darker threat arise then the fire nation ? read to find out


Disclamer : I don't own Avatar the last airbender it belongs to nick and Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko they make the green I don't and all Naruto related work on break .

Chapter 1

The date.

In a tea shop their were tables everywhere Zuko looked behind him in a coner wile he was careing dishes and trays he walked up to Iroh and said "uncle we got a problem" wile Iroh getting down.

"one of the customers' is on to us don't look now theirs a girl at corner table she knows we are fire nation" both Zuko and Iroh looked at a girl drinking tea "dint I say don't look" Iroh said "you right Zuko seen that girl in here quite a lot seems she as a little crush on you".

"what?" Zuko said as he stepped back with a shocked look the girl then said "thank you for the tea" as she honed Zuko her coins " what's you name?" she asked Zuko had a surprised look on his face wile Iroh had a go for it look.

Zuko turned around and said my name is Lee me and my uncle just moved here" she then said "hi Lee my Name is Jin thank you and I was wondering If you wanted to go out some time " she looked away from Zuko as she asked .

Iroh then scooted in and said " he whould Love to" Jin as long brown hair in pig tails tan skin and brown eyes and green robe on "great I meet you infrunt of the shop at sun down " she said she then left.

Iroh put his arm around his nephew smiling Zuko just frowned a couple of hours later Zuko came out with his hair brushed and in a green cloths with black vest and green paints he looked around.

She looked around the corner and came out Jin had the same green robes white pants and her hair was done up in a pony tail she said " hey look at you you so cute" as she walked up to him and put her hand on his head and messed up his hair.

She then moved her hand he said "it took my uncle ten minutes to do my hair " he said wile trying to fix his hair she then grabbed his hand both went walking to a restaurant.

Zuko and Jin were seating down talking Zuko was playing with his meet ball when Jin asked "so do you like the city so far? " Zuko replied I like it".

She then asked "what do you like for fun?" Zuko answered "nothing" the waiter came up and said " would you and you girlfriend like desert?" Zuko then replied angrily "she's not my girlfriend!" .

The waiter then left Zuko looked back at Jin as she was slurping noodles he then thought "she's cute" he then said "you got quite a appetite for a girl " Jin answered "um thanks".

She continued " so Lee were were you and you uncle living before you came here?" Zuko answered" um we been traveling around for a longtime " this peeked Jin's ingest and asked"oh why were you traveling so munch?".

Zuko "said " we were part of a travelling circus Jin then asked" what did you do wait let me guess" she then panted her finger on her sexy lips and continued " you juggled".

She said as she was pointing her finger with a smile on her lips Zuko was giving a soured look his face and answered "yes I juggled " she said "I always wanted to learn how to juggle can you show me something?" as she handed him some stuff.

He unfolded his hands and took the stuff he began to juggle it all landed on his head Jin held her hand on her lips and smiled she then thought "that's funny and I like him".

He said" I have not practice for a wile " he then wiped the stuff off his face and head "its all right I want to show you one of my favorite places in the city " they then left.

Jin pulling Zuko down the alleys saying "I am so excited to the light lamped fountain the lights make the water sparkle in the most beautiful way " they stopped at the fountain its not lit "oh I cant bevel their not lit" she said in a sad tone.

She had a sad look on her face Zuko saw this he said "close you eyes don't peak " she smiled she put her hands over her eyes he walked in the middle he closed his eyes and put his hands together.

He then rapidly used fire bending in all directions all the candel were lit he then said "ok now you can open you eyes " she took her hands off her eyes she then said "oh wow".

"What happened how they lighted?" she asked with amazement in her voice she then looked at the lights she then took Zuko's hand and gave a sexy look and brushed her bang out of her face.

She then turned to kiss him Zuko then held up a coupon "this is a coupon for a free cup of tea" he said then Jin said Lee this is so sweet " "don't thank me its my uncles idea he thanks you are a very vaelbel customer" .

She then said" you uncle is a great teacher Lee I got something for you" she then took her hand on Zuko's cheek " now its you trun to close you eyes Zuko closed his eyes.

She then kissed him he kissed her back "what's wrong she asked he replied "its compacted I got to go" he then left Jin looked hurt she also returned to her home.

Iroh looked out the window looking for Zuko he then entered thru the door and closed it "how was you night prince Zuko ?" asked Iroh he then slammed the door and opened it then said "it was nice".

Zuko then laid down and thought about Jin how lovely she was for a peasant he then thought more and said to himself " is this way to restore my own honor?" he then drifted off to sleep dreaming about his date .

Jin returned to her home she had a dreamy look on her face she did a twirl in a circle "did you have fun honey?" asked a women that looked like her "yes mother it was wonderful" she said Jin mom had same color hair and looks as her daughter .

But it was a little grayer Jin then went to the bath room got a towel rag and bandages off and got in the tube as it filled she began to talk to herself she said "Lee you a nice guy I would like to be yours".

Jin then heard a snicker behind the door she knew it was her little brother Yu "Yu what your doing ? ease dropping aging?!" she yelled wile she looked down at her good sized breasts.

She began cleaning herself she got out dried herself and got in her pajamas and went to her bed room she shared with her brother her brother was laying on his bed .

He had black spiky hair and blue eyes like his father wore green earth kingdom shirt with a water tribe pants he was both water and earth bender Jin got nerves around her brother she could feel a danker prance in him.

It scared her but she loved her brother he loved her as siblings went but she also felt this in Lee and in his bending she could tell it was blazing so it meant he was fire nation .

She then decided to keep it a secret but she had her own secrets as well "so sis who's Lee?" " its none you business !" she spat Yu then got nerves and begant to stutter "s…sorry s….sis" he then left .

Jin rolled her eyes and thought " he always stutters around hot women even me when I get pissed off" she then brushed her teeth and went to sleep.

She dreamed of Lee the next day two women had green kimono's on with white make up on their faces and medal headdress on they were walking to the palace of the king of Ba Sing Se.

Two DaiLi agents were at the entice of the palace "halt who you two?" both bowed one had black eyes and black hair it was long the other had long hair but it was put up she had golden eyes.

"we here to protect the earth king from fire nation and we are the Kyoshi Warriors " said the one on the left the DiLi took the two to the king "Azula what do we do now?" asked the girl.

"we wait Mai" Said Azula as they both bowed to the king had glass a green hat green robes "welcome to Ba se I am king Kuei " the DiLi then showed them their chamber .

Meanwhile with team avatar they were in their rooms thanking how to find Appa Aang was worried Katara hugged him "its ok Aang we will find him " she said in a sweet tone.

Aang calmed down he had blue arrow tattoos on his arms legs back and head he had yellow shirt and pants with brown boots and a red collar thing.

He then began eating rice when a girl with pale skin and gray eyes she had black hair and some bangs covering her eyes and she had a green shirt and pants with a white vest over the shirt.

"hey twinkle toes " she said as she seat down to eat then Sokka and Yue both had tan skin Sokka had brown hair blue eyes skinny and tall he had blue water tribe cloths on wile Yue has snow white hair blue eyes and sort sleeved cloths .

With sorts on they all began to eat and thank of how to find Appa back with Zuko he was taking a walk down the street thinking of his sweet Jin speaking of Jin she was sneaking behind Zuko.

"guess who?" Said Jin in a playful tone Zuko said "Jin " she then kissed him on the cheek as a reward he truned around and hugged her "I am glad you enjoryed are date last night" both went in the green dragon tea shop.

In the shadows was Jin 's brother Yu he gave a dark smirk and said "ahh my sis weakness" he then left.

End of chaper 1 of erath and fire and air and water pleass read and review


End file.
